<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, don't make me spell it out for you by sweetlikehoney (Nina_Carter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402967">Baby, don't make me spell it out for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Carter/pseuds/sweetlikehoney'>sweetlikehoney (Nina_Carter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, just fluff. cause we deserve it., remember being thirteen and oh so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Carter/pseuds/sweetlikehoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan peeked around the corner where she was hiding. From her vantage point, she could see her friends sitting at their usual spot in the school yard.</p>
<p>This is so stupid, she thought. These were her friends. Jackie was her friend. Worst case scenario, things would be awkward for a while, and then they would both move on. Probably. Hopefully. Oh, God.</p>
<p>A little crinkle noise let her know she was on the verge of crushing the letter in her hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, don't make me spell it out for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unbeta'ed, so any correction and feedback is welcome/demanded. I think I misused some expressions, so please tell me if you notice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jan peeked around the corner where she was hiding. From her vantage point, she could see her friends sitting at their usual spot in the school yard, under the shade of a jacarandá. She could see Nicky and Jaida’s faces, but her target had her back turned. All she could see of Jackie was her mass of curls and the faint outline of her glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaida looked in her direction and Jan hid behind the school building again. With her back against the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. These were her friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie </span>
  </em>
  <span>was her friend. Worst case scenario, things would be awkward for a while, and then they would both move on. Probably. Hopefully. Oh, God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little crinkle noise let her know she was on the verge of crushing the letter in her hands. Jan relaxed her fingers and smoothed out the envelope. It was a simple, sage green envelope, subtle enough that she could hand it discreetly without attracting the eyes of their very curious, very invasive friends. The glittery hearts and starfleet sticker were a bit cheesy, maybe, but whatever. Jan was cheesy, and Jackie had never made her feel stupid for it. Plus, she had bought that sticker sheet weeks ago and had been dying for a chance to use them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud cackles from her friend group brought her back to the mission. Recess was almost over, which meant she needed to hurry. Jan slipped the letter in the front pocket of her hoodie and pushed herself off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Act like there’s nothing wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And there is nothing wrong! You’ll be fine. She’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky was the first to spot her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?” she asked. “I waited for you outside of class but you didn’t come out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I wanted to finish tomorrow’s homework,” said Jan, avoiding Nicky’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the grass next to Jackie, who bumped her shoulder. Jan swayed from side to side and landed herself on Jackie’s shoulder, smiling up at her. Jackie smiled back and poked Jan’s nose. By Jackie’s side, surrounded by the sweet smell of the tree flowers and her friends’ quiet chatter, Jan felt at peace. It was almost nice enough to calm her nerves entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Jaida kept sending her curious looks everytime she so much as glanced at Jackie. At one point, Jan picked up a flower and tucked it behind Jackie’s ear, making her smile and mutter a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, Jannie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Jan looked up, Jaida was staring right at her, eyebrow raised. Before Jaida could call her out, Jan threw a diversion:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream Desserts </span>
  </em>
  <span>last night? I thought Emma should’ve won the challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even ten seconds later, Jaida was passionately arguing with Nicky about the merits of fondant in decorations. Jan sat back, hiding her smile. It was too easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie, however, saw right through her. She leaned into Jan and whispered:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you throw blood into that shark tank?” she asked, pointing at the other two girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, just to see what would happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re making social experiments with our friends, now?” teased Jackie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, taking mental notes,” Jan said, tapping her head. “You’re next, so watch out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie laughed and Jan beamed at her. If she had the girl laughing at a joke that silly, maybe she was right to hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The school bell rang and the girls stood up lazily, brushing off grass from their clothes. Jaida and Nicky led the way, engaged in a much calmer conversation. Jan walked a few steps behind them with Jackie, and once she deemed the other two were out of earshot, she tugged on Jackie’s sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie stopped and turned to her with curious eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Janet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to give you something before class,” Jan whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jackie whispered back, amused. “Why are we whispering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan gestured towards their friends’ backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want them to hear. It’s a little personal,” she said, with a tiny smile. Jan pulled out the letter and held it in her tight grip. “I, uh, I wrote this letter. And it would mean a lot to me if you would read it,” she said, pretty much shoving the letter into Jackie’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-kay, what is this?” Jackie took the letter and examined it. Jan could pinpoint the moment when she realized what she had in her hands. Her eyes widened and she let out a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Is this…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s why I only wanted you to see it. So, um, if you could read it…” Jan noticed Jackie was not saying anything, so she backtracked. “But you can totally say no!” she said, reaching out for the letter. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, so I can- I can take it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Jackie said, holding the letter close to her chest. “No, it’s okay. I’m completely comfortable!” She took a hesitant step towards the school building. “We should get going, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, we should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls walked inside in tense silence. Outside of Jackie’s classroom, Jan lingered, not sure of how to say goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you- I, can I walk you home after school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie tightened her death grip on the letter, and Jan considered taking it from her before it became illegible. Instead, she made her hands play with the strings of her hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, I think I have a meeting with the debate team today, so…” said Jackie, inching towards the door. “I’ll let you know, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Alright. See ya, Jacks.” Jan waved and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All throughout her class, she wondered if she should’ve mentioned that the debate team only met on Thursdays.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jan didn’t see Jackie for the rest of the day. She’d waited for her outside the school, but there’d been no sight of the girl. After a few minutes, Jan shot her a text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>are you coming? i’m outside!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message didn’t even send through. Dejected, Jan made her way home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma! I’m back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan went into the kitchen and shrugged off her backpack and hoodie. The oven was on and the room was too stuffy, even with all the windows open. Her mom was stretching dough on the counter, next to where her little sister sat, sorting through a box of baking tools.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, honey. Did you have a nice day?” asked Luisa. Jan nodded and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jannie!” called Lemon, holding out the box to her sister. “Pick a cookie cutter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan lifted one shaped like a flower, but noticed Lemon frowning, and put it back down. She then picked the bunny shaped cutter and Lemon nodded in approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one,” said Jan, placing it on the counter with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All ready?” asked Luisa, to which Lemon nodded. “Start cutting the shapes, the oven’s probably ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up with more than forty cookies, because Luisa only knew how to cook in army proportions. She fit them all in the oven and shook the flour off her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be done in ten minutes. Jan, can you set a timer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan nodded and went to grab her phone. Still no new messages. Once she set the timer, she opened her conversation with Jackie and saw that the girl had seen her last text, but hadn’t replied. Jan frowned and started chewing on her nails. It wasn’t like Jackie to leave her on read. That probably meant she had read the letter, and was either happy and waiting to discuss it in person, or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan shook her head. The alternative was too awful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma, can I invite Pri over for cookies?” asked Lemon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can. Tell her to bring a tupper, I'm sending her back with extras.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lemon hopped off the counter and ran out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan saw that her mom was putting the kettle on, so she put her phone away and sat at the kitchen table. Luisa leaned back on the counter and looked at Jan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo, how did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan sighed and stretched her arms on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I did it. Now the ball’s on her court, and I’m trying to be okay with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did she say?” asked Luisa, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing yet, she hasn’t texted me. I’m thinking she wants to talk about it face to face. I hope.” Jan looked down at her hands and started running her nails through the lines in the wood. “I guess she could be avoiding me, if I upset her,” she said. “If- if she hated the letter, and thinks I’m… I don’t know, disgusting,” Jan sighed, burying her face in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luisa took Jan’s hands off her face and lifted her chin, gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that, Janine. That girl loves you, that was never in doubt. Maybe as a friend, maybe as something else, but she loves you, and she won’t toss you to the curb over a crush. Not Jackie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan smiled and rubbed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, ma. And I know you’re right, I’m just nervous. But even if Jackie says no, I’ll still have her as a friend, and that could never be a bad thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! So you’ve got that scenario covered. But I’m more interested in what you’ll do if she says yes.” Luisa leaned forward. “Have you thought about it?” she said, in a confabulatory voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan furrowed her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be having </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much fun at my expense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is exciting!” said Luisa. “I’ve been waiting for it since the first time you had Jackie over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma! We were like, nine, back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I already knew this would happen. You were so cute, showing off your cartwheels and trying to impress her, with little Jackie beaming at you like you were the most wonderful thing on this earth. Argh, young love.” Luisa pinched Jan’s cheek and went to get the kettle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan had to smile at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackie had her braces, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm. And you had your freckles. But you see my point?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’re way too involved and in need of a hobby?” teased Jan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luisa carried the mugs to the table and smacked her daughter upside the head, making her laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So disrespectful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan went to grab her mug, but Luisa took her hand in both of hers. They were always warm, and a little rough, and Jan thought about how nothing else made her feel as safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point,” Luisa started, “is that, from the beginning, you two have been the same. Little stars in each other's orbits. And it will be the same tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan looked at her mom in silence, and let herself believe that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a very wise woman, has anyone told you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luisa fought back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink your tea, Janine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were twenty minutes left before the bell rang. Jan had asked to be dropped off early that morning, and her mom had agreed, much to the annoyance of Lemon, who’d been woken up half an hour earlier than necessary. The whole car ride, she’d done her very best to glower threateningly at Jan, but with her tousled hair and chubby cheeks, the result was as scary as a moody lion cub. Whatever, Luisa was taking her for breakfast at Starbucks to make up for it. Lemon would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan, on the other hand, was waiting to find out whether her very best friend in the galaxy would even look at her again. Alright, that was the nerves talking, but still. High stakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you, Jaqueline…” she wondered aloud, tugging on the straps of her backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind was picking up and whipping her stray hairs in her face, messing up the very pretty, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>intricate</span>
  </em>
  <span> braid she had adorned herself with. Maybe she should wait inside…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she had that thought, she saw the Rose’s van parking in front of the school. Jan started bouncing on her heels and only noticed it because her backpack started hitting her. She forced herself to be still and breathed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, so pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had her gold hoop earrings and one of her nicest shirts. Alright, maybe that was a good sign, Jan reasoned, because maybe she had also wanted to look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car drove away and Jackie turned around and- no. Oh no. Jackie looked sad. She looked sad like she needed to let a best friend down easy, or not easy at all, sad like she was about to take Jan’s heart in her delicate hands and crush it to little bits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also looked surprised to see Jan waiting for her. Jan caught the way Jackie plastered on a big, strained smile before walking up to her. What was that about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Jacks.” Jan tried to be cheery. “You look pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to soften Jackie’s expression into something more genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. You’re early, today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wanted to see you before class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence, neither wanting to start the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Did you read it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Hold on.” Jackie put her backpack on the floor and kneeled to riffle through it. Jan tilted her head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put it in my notebook so it wouldn’t crinkle,” said Jackie, standing up and holding out the envelope. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan frowned in confusion, but still took it. She opened the envelope and checked to see if Jackie had put something else inside, but no. Just her own letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you giving it back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jackie’s turn to look confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can edit it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It occured to Jan that, maybe, two different conversations were taking place, and she had a hunch about where the miscommunication came from. But she found it hard to believe that this girl, this brilliant leader of the debate team, this absolute nerd who could talk for hours about globe politics, could also be so extraordinarily dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan unfolded the letter and, sure enough, dots had been added. Commas had been replaced with semicolons. There were even comments on the margins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You marked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You marked my letter.” Jan couldn’t look away from the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I ran out of post-its, I’m so sorry! I used a really soft pencil, though, so you can erase it and it won’t show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you a love letter, and you marked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? You asked me to read it? You looked nervous, like you always get when you show me your essays-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-because you think you can’t write but you can and that letter is beautiful, really, and your person is so lucky. You even got it revised, because that’s who you are. You put your heart into everything you do, it’s my favorite thing about you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaqueline.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan placed both hands on Jackie’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave the letter to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who did you think it was for?” She looked into her eyes, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie frowned a little and then, slowly, her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“It has </span><em><span>Star Trek</span></em> <em><span>stickers</span></em><span>, Jaqueline.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan wanted to say something encouraging, but she opened her mouth and all that fell out were giggles. Jackie slowly lowered her hands. She was crimson red, but Jan’s laughter was contagious. The tension dissolved with their fits and Jan forgot why she had been nervous in the first place. This was her person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan went back to fiddling with her backpack straps, still grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, grammatical errors aside-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaaan,” whined Jackie, still embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-now that you know the letter’s for you, what did you think of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Ha,” Jackie let out, looking down. “It’s a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan looked at her, panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A good lot!” corrected Jackie. “It’s unexpected, I mean, I knew you liked me, but not- not like this. I didn’t think I’d earned this, and basically this is a long winded way of saying, I like you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Jan looked at her, all bright eyes and years of love on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie had to look away. A few years down the line, she would find the words to tell Jan that looking at her felt like looking at the sun, sometimes. Magnetic, breathtaking, and almost unbearable. For now, she could only nod at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggles bubbled out of Jan’s mouth again. She couldn’t help it. All the buildup, pining and hope had led to her bravest moment, and the rewards had her on cloud nine. With her leftover bravery, Jan reached for Jackie’s hand, wondering if a gesture that familiar to them would feel different under unfamiliar circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It both did and didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens now?” she asked Jackie, pulling her imperceptibly closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jackie started, lacing their hands together. “I have calculus, which I hate. And you have geography, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate. So we could go to class and think of each other and not pay attention all morning, which is a waste of time anyway, or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, we could skip and go to the skatepark and, um, talk…” she finished, looking up at Jan through her lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan’s heart stuttered at the way Jackie said “talk”. That got a firm </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her. She really hoped this time they were both on the same page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely, let’s do that one,” Jan nodded, eager, already dragging Jackie away from the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s.” Jackie followed her easily. Some things wouldn’t change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no clouds in the sky, but the sun was still taking its sweet time warming up the morning. Jan spared a thought for the jacket she’d forgone that morning, but mostly she thought about how Jackie was more susceptible to cold weather and also wearing a skirt. So, in a totally smooth and not-at-all clumsy move, she hooked her arm around Jackie’s shoulders and huddled closer to her side, for warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie tensed, but grabbed Jan’s hand before she could take it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls came to a fork in their path, and stopped to choose the best street to the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should take sixth instead of seventh,” said Jackie, “because that’s your mom’s route to work, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. Although I don’t think she would mind us skipping that much, considering,” said Jan, starting down that street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan gestured vaguely between their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told Luisa??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan looked at Jackie with an expression that clearly said </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t know why I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan laughed and bumped their hips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, she was totally rooting for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, actually. I don’t think I could handle mama-bear Luisa telling me to stay away from her precious daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She literally likes you more than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A store came into view and Jan slowed down the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, we should get chips and sodas for the park. Oh! And sandwiches!” she said, already pulling Jackie into the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best person to skip class with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan grinned and rushed inside. They ended up with two paper bags full of drinks and food, and some sparkly hair clips Jan had liked and Jackie had decided to buy for her, because she never displayed any self-control when it came to making Jan happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of the store, Jan insisted on being chivalrous and carrying both bags. It was such a simple gesture, but it still got Jackie to gush over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really liking being your girlfriend, Janessa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan stopped walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I think so? At least,” Jackie cleared her throat, “at least that’s what I want. If you want that, too. But there’s no pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan took a step closer. Shuffling the bags in her arms out of the way, she stood on her tiptoes to breach the height difference and pressed her lips to Jackie’s. She felt Jackie place a shaky hand on her shoulder, which made the paper bag creak. When she pulled away, she waited for Jackie to blink the daze out of her eyes before flashing her biggest smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to be your girlfriend, Jacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie was still a little awestruck, but she managed to find her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Alright. Girlfriends.” She nodded once, determined, and kept on walking. Simple as that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the park, they found a good patch of sunshine to sit down and share the spoils. With practiced ease, Jackie handed Jan a grape soda and Jan opened the Sprite bottle for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?” said Jan, after a sip. “I kind of wanna see my mom’s face if we walk into her kitchen holding hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie smiled at the image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m up for it,” she said, but then winced. “But, um, do you think we could not tell her about the little hiccup on my part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan tapped her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t know. This could be a really funny story, I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jannie, please?” she begged sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at her. Jan could only stare, spellbound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to abuse that now, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacks shook her head, curls bouncing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean,” she said, hiding her smile behing her bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jan smiled in disbelief and opened her own soda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Just another regular day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the tumblr prompt "I gave you a love letter but you gave it back with corrections."<br/>Did you guys ever skip school? I did it once with my sisters and the guys we liked, and we had no money so we spent the morning going from park to park, trying to avoid our parents. It was thrilling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>